You Smile, I Smile
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: "Saat melihat senyummu, … mau tak mau, aku pun ikut tersenyum." / "... I-Ino? M-maksudmu … kau … aku …." / Chouji. Ino. Warnings inside.


" _Saat melihat senyummu,_

… _mau tak mau, aku pun ikut tersenyum."_

* * *

 **YOU SMILE, I SMILE**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **Canon-setting. Ficlet.**_

* * *

Mata sipit milik seorang Akimichi Chouji semakin menyipit saat ia melihat sosok sahabatnya yang tampak riang. Senandung yang mengudara membuat Chouji tak tahan untuk tak bertanya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang sekali, ya, Ino?"

Yamanaka Ino menoleh. Senyumnya terkembang. "Kautahu juga, ya, Chouji?"

"Ada apa? Boleh aku tahu?"

Ino tak langsung menjawab. Chouji mencoba menebak.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?"

Mendadak, Ino malah tertawa. Terbahak pula. Namun, ia segera menghentikan tawanya saat melihat tatapan penuh kebingungan dari sahabatnya yang bertubuh gen—bertulang besar.

"Aku hanya ... baru menyadari sesuatu."

Chouji tak menyela. Ia membiarkan Ino melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Saat melihatnya tersenyum, mau tak mau aku jadi tak bisa berhenti tersenyum."

"Hah? Sasuke tersenyum?" Chouji sampai melupakan camilan keripik kentangnya.

Ino mengernyit dan mulutnya mulai mengerucut. "Siapa bilang aku sedang membicarakan soal Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Jadi bukan?" tanya Chouji lagi sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Laki-laki berambut cokelat panjang itu mendapat jawaban berupa sebuah gelengan kepala. Ia tak lantas menyerah. "Jadi … sekarang kau jatuh cinta pada siapa lagi? Sai?"

Mata kiri Ino yang tak tertutup poni panjangnya mendelik ke arah Chouji. Tangan kanan gadis itu kemudian melayang, memberikan satu pukulan memotong main-main ke arah perut Chouji.

"Yang benar saja. Masa kau tidak bisa menebak, sih? Padahal dia begitu menawan!" ungkap Ino sambil berkacak pinggang. Gadis itu bahkan dengan sengaja menghentikan langkahnya untuk memberi waktu lebih pada Chouji untuk berpikir—sebelum mereka sampai ke tempat latihan.

Alis Chouji mengerut. Ia mulai mengabsen, "Siapa? Neji? Shino? Naruto? Kiba? Eh—masa sih? Shikamaru?"

Dengan kedua jari telunjuknya, Ino membuat tanda silang di depan mulut sambil berseru, ' _Boo_!' Setelah itu, Chouji bisa melihat Ino yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Sekali ini, alis Chouji terangkat sebelah.

 _Masa, sih?_

Ino akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah cermin dan membukanya di depan Chouji, hingga memantulkan wajah berpipi tembam yang dihiasi lingkaran spiral milik laki-laki itu. Sekelebat rona merah muda menjalari pipi sang pemuda.

"E-eh? I-Ino? M-maksudmu … kau … aku …."

Ino mengangguk sebelum melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri di cermin kecil yang baru ia buka. Senyumnya semakin terkembang.

"Lihatlah, Chouji. Saat ia tersenyum, mau tak mau, aku jadi ikut tersenyum."

"… Heh?"

"Cantik sekali, bukan?"

Mata Chouji mengerjap. Sekali, dua kali. Kali ini keripik kentang di tangannya sudah benar-benar terlupakan.

"Tentu saja! Bukan Yamanaka Ino namanya kalau tidak cantik dan membuat orang ingin tersenyum! Fufufufu!" Ino segera menutup cerminnya dan menyimpan benda tersebut dalam tas pinggangnya.

"Ino—itu sih …."

"Pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab, 'kan?" sela Ino sambil menoleh pada sahabatnya—rambut kuningnya mengibas perlahan. Gigi-gigi putihnya terlihat bersamaan dengan seringai yang ia tunjukan.

"Ino, kau narsis, ya?"

Ino tertawa lagi sebelum menjulurkan lidah. Kakinya kembali melangkah.

"Bukan. Aku hanya sedang jatuh cinta pada gadis dalam cermin yang bisa membuatku tersenyum saat melihat senyumnya!"

Lalu, tanpa menunggu Chouji mencerna perkataannya, Ino langsung mempercepat langkah—meloncat-loncat ringan dengan senandung yang kembali terdengar. Chouji sendiri masih bergeming dan malah menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Gawat. Apa baut di otak Ino jadi berkurang satu gara-gara ditolak Sasuke, ya?" Akhirnya, satu keripik kentang pun meluncur masuk ke mulutnya.

 _Atau memang dari dasarnya Ino termasuk orang yang narsis?_

Sepertinya Chouji harus berjuang sedikit lagi untuk bisa mengungkap rahasia-rahasia yang selama ini belum ia ketahui jelas mengenai sang sahabat perempuan.

 _ *******_ _ **終わり**_ _ *******_

* * *

Hanya sebuah _fanfict_ pendek dan ringan yang iseng dibuat karena ide dadakan yang datang dari sebuah _quote_. Moga-moga menghibur!

Oke, langsung aja beritahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik _minna-san_ tentang _fanfict_ ini via _review_ ~ :""3

 _I'll be waiting._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

 _ **Thanks for reading**_


End file.
